Glaucos
Glaucos is a human fisherman. Appearance Human: His warm, slightly roughened skin is burnt with the sun. His thick, curly hair is long and black. His face is soft with youth. His brow is handsome and his eyes are earnest. His clothes are worn, and his neck is scabbed. He has scars on his arms from where fish scales have cut him, and his hands are calloused. He moves strongly and cleanly, like a well-built hull in the waves. His voice is gentle and sweet as summer winds. God: His skin turns deep sea-blue, and his body swells. Long, copper-green hair grows from his chin. Barnacles form on his chest. The scabs and scars have left his hands. Sometimes, when he is very pleased, his feet turn into a flipping tail; it shines a pale gray and its overlapping scales are faintly iridescent. Boat The mast of his ship is as thin as a sapling, and its sail is skewed and frayed. Its sides are patched. Blessing Circe convinces her grandmother Tethys to bless him; in exchange, Circe promises not to lie with him. Glaucos is able to pay off his cottage levy and have credit for next year, and his father becomes pacified. The fish, large as cows, have been leaping onto his deck, and he doesn't even have to work the nets. Family His father is old and bitter. He is always storming and worrying about food. His father hits him, causing his cheek to bruise, and Glaucos does not speak to Circe as he usually does that day, because he must go bring in more fish. As a god, Glaucos sends a wave to smash his father's boat, and the shock kills him. His mother used to make simple herbs but is broken now from too much labor. As a god, Glaucos blesses his mother with a new husband and a slave to help her with her chores. His mother builds him an altar. His sister had five children and was always sick and angry. All of his family would be turned out of their cottage if they could not give their lord the tribute he levied. Palace His underwater palace is set with gold and wave-wrack treasures. Nereus and Poseidon helped him shape it. His palace is often full of gods and nymphs who wish to hear his stories. Personality As a human, he is always ill-tempered when the sun is highch.5. Quotes “He sounds like a fool,” Glaucos said. “What do you mean?” “He lifted his eyes to mine. “You are a golden goddess, beautiful and kind. If I had such a sister, I would never let her go.” Trivia * He takes great care with his nets and spoke of them at length with Circe when she asked how they were made. * The first day they spend together, Glaucos kneels to Circe to thank her for blessing his nets, for they are the fullest that they have ever been. She tells him that she doesn't have the power to do this. * He visits Circe every day, bringing bread, cheese, and olives. * Sometimes his eyes are wet from talking about his griefs but he always smiles when looking at Circe. * He is very careful at lighting his fire, and Circe does not know this art, because Helios doesn't need to coax wood for it to alight. * While speaking to her of him, Circe calls him noble in nature, poor in possessions, yet rich in spirit and courage, and shining like a star. * He says that when he is older, he wants to have his own boat and his own cottage, and a fire burning always for Circe. She tells him that she would rather he had a chair so that she may come speak with him. * He believes that his immortality was given to him by the Fates, and doesn't know what Circe did. * Poseidon gifts him with a trident. * He is powerful, and is one of the greater sea-gods. * The river-gods are enraged that Scylla favors him, and he has heard that even Apollo is jealous. * He sits at councils with Helios. * In the years to come, he lays with a thousand nymphs and sires children with green hair and tails, who are well loved by fishermen. * The last time Circe sees Glaucos is the day that she turns Scylla into a monster. Category:Chapter 4 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Chapter 6